The invention relates to an apparatus for use with a fishing rod and reel which allows ease of use by a person who has the ability to effectively use only one arm and/or hand.
Such an unfortunate condition can result from serious injury, amputation, stroke, nerve damage, etc. Conventional fishing equipment requires the use of one arm and hand to hold the rod, and the other arm and hand to operate the crank of the reel. Specially designed and built electric reels are available that do not require cranking by hand. However, these types of reels are quite heavy and very expensive. Attempts to use conventional equipment have proven to be impractical because of modifications to the reel that are required.